


After eternity

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki and Skwisgaar, this is a lot sweeter than I usually go, not sure quite where this one came from.<br/>Warning, Oops, I killed everybody again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After eternity

Toki woke up surrounded by white.  
Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he looked around. He was in Skwisgaar’s room, only it wasn’t the quite same. Everything was so white it was nearly glowing. Each strand in the fur draped over him seemed to shimmer. His clothes looked drab and dull in comparism. And he was alone. “Skwisgaar?”

“Pfft, I thoughts you was goings to sleeps forever dis times.”  
He stepped out of the corner... if there even was a corner... the brightness made it hard to tell. Toki somehow hadn’t seen him until he spoke.   
“Skwisgaar, what’s goings on?”

Skwisgaar moved to sit on the bed. He looked as he always did, only somehow also brighter. “Some day you will remembers withouts me hasing to tells you. Does you know where we ams?”  
“Your room?”  
“We ams anyswhere we wants to be, as long as you don’ts mind it all whites.”

Toki reached out to touch Skwisgaar’s face, half-expecting his hand to pass right through. It didn’t though, he felt completely solid and real. Relieved, Toki wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face against his warm chest.   
Skwisgaar held him back. “It ams okays, we still gots each others.”  
“We all died.” It wasn’t a question. As much as he wanted it all to be a dream, wanted to wake up to everything being normal, it never happened. This room was just his illusion, only Skwisgaar was actually real anymore.

The scene dissolved, changing to something vaguely like a snow covered mountainside. Despite the “snow”, Toki wasn’t at all cold. They shifted to sit side by side, shoulders pressed comfortingly together. He couldn’t remember actually dying, only knowing that it was inevitable. Remembered Skwisgaar yelling for him to let go, to save himself, as if that was even an option.  
Skwisgaar waited quietly, knowing he was working through it again.

At last Toki turned to face him. “I promised you forever.”  
“Ja. And we has it now.”  
“Are the others together, or all alones?”  
“I don’ts know, Toki, I don’ts know. All I can tells you is that dey ams not here.”

“I misses them. But as long as I has you... I loves you, you know.”  
“I never believes anybody coulds really loves me, I was always such a selfish bastard. No matter how many times you tolds me, I never really believed yous. And den you follows me here, where I expects to be alone for alls of eternity, and I knows. Tanks you for your loves, Toki, I hope mine ams enough for you.”  
“You’s always been enough for me, always.”

On the other side of forever, they kissed.  
Here together, they had everything they really needed, all that truly mattered.  
Toki looked into Skwisgaar’s eyes, basking in the love he saw there, returning it with his own.  
They had each other.  
They had forever.


End file.
